Help:Guide For New Members
It's been said before, but again, welcome to the Neon Genesis Evangelion Wiki. We're glad you've come aboard to help us organize the massive universe of Neon Genesis Evangelion into an organized wiki. Before you begin editing, please take a moment to look through the rules and guideline pages before you begin making large edits or massive amounts of them; it will keep us from having to undo something that didn't fit in the wiki's style, or you from having to redo some hard work. In addition, you can use this page as a quick link to find our guides around the wiki in one handy spot! If you have any questions about anything below, please feel free to ask a fellow editor or staff member for clarification. Community Portal We recommend you make your first stop the Community Portal. This handy little page organizes and shows all the major areas and activities of the wiki, such as editing projects, hot forum topics, or where to post deletion pages. It's a good place to get a feel for how we work, or where to begin if you're not sure where your help might be needed. Images To help keep the wiki database under control, the Evangelion Wiki has a strict official image only policy. Please do not upload fan art or non-''Evangelion''-related images to the wiki. If you would like to use a non-official image of superb quality to ilustrate a topic that lacks any other resources, please contact a staff member for aproval. If you would like to place unofficial or non-''Evangelion'' images on your user page or elsewhere, such as the forums, please use an off-wiki picture host, such as PhotoBucket and link from there. Talk Pages Talk pages are what we use to communicate about Evangelion and the articles we're writing. On a wiki, talk pages fall into two types: Article Talk Pages These are talk pages for the articles themselves, such as Talk:Shinji Ikari for Shinji's page. Topics posted on these pages should deal with information or discussion directly related to an article. Examples of appropriate topics to post might be: *'Is there a problem with the table on Shinji's page?' *'Where did the new information on Shinji come from?' *'I think we need to reformat Shinji page...' Topics about opinions, speculation, or theories regarding a subject are not for Article Talk Pages! If it's not fact or dealing with facts, don't post it on the talk page! Topics like these should instead be placed in the Forum. Examples of topics you shouldn't post on a talk page would be: *'Is Shinji the most interesting character in ''Evangelion?' *'I think Shinji will be in the next Rebuild of Evangelion movie!' *'My theory on Shinji's role in Evangelion...' User Talk Pages User Talk Pages are, as the name indicates, for communicating directly with a specific user. It should be used to ask questions about wiki subjects only and relating to that user, such as their recent edits, ongoing projects, current uploads, or similar questions. It can also be used to ask a specific user for assistance. Conversations about a wiki subject dealing with multiple users should be held in the Forum. Projects or wiki procedure decisions are common topics that should be discussed on Forums over Talk Pages. Archiving and Editing policies When a talk page becomes lengthy or unwieldy, we ask that you archive the page rather than delete so we can refer back to conversations as needed. If you need help creating an archive, ask another editor for help and we will be glad to show you. Deleting or altering existing posts on a talk page will result in a warning, unless it is to fix spelling or grammar errors, remove spam or profane language, or to archive the page. Personal goodies User Pages User pages are your place on the wiki to talk about you! Please check out the for ideas, as well as the to see what does and doesn't belong on a User Page. As always, we remind you to be extremely careful about sharing personal information on a wiki page! User extensions Some users have created extra pages in their user space; these may be "sandbox"-type pages to work on a project that is not wiki-ready yet, write their own walk through for one of the games, or to organize their thoughts about the series. As long as you keep these extra user pages to a reasonable number and a ''Evangelion-related topic, they are permitted. Talk Bubbles Talk bubbles are often used on talk pages, particularly the forums, to differentiate users from one another. They range from simple (one character, one message) to animated with gifs to allowing you to change the bubble emotion on the fly. Talk bubble images do not have to be Evangelion related, though most members choose to do so. They need to follow the rules for regular non-''Evangelion'' images. Whatever option you chose, you are allowed one talk bubble template page. If you want to change your bubble/bubbles, you will have to remove or archive the old ones; many users choose to do the latter on their User page. If a page has rules for posting, make sure talk bubbles are allowed there before posting one, as some pages such as Pages for Deletion do not allow talk bubbles. Fanfiction, Original Characters, Shipping, etc? This wiki is meant for confirmed, official Evangelion-related articles and pictures in mainspace only; fandom-related materials are however allowed as long as they stay in the userspace. That's it. Welcome to our fine Organization, and enjoy your stay!